The present invention relates to a horseshoe assembly having glide clips.
Horses are often presently exposed to hard paving surfaces, such as concrete, blacktop, or other paving surfaces. Examples of horses which are used on these types of surfaces include mounted police horses, horses for pulling carts, and horses which are used in parades or other situations where hard surfaces or paving is present.
Hard paving surfaces create several problems for horses using conventional metal shoes. The hard surfaces create damage to the lower joint of the horse's leg, and often the useful life of the horse is diminished as a result of extended exposure to hard paving surfaces. Another problem encountered with conventional horseshoes on hard surfaces is that the shoes slip, thereby creating a hazard both for the horse and the person riding the horse.
Attempts have been made to provide rubber shoes for horses which are exposed to hard-paved surfaces. However, several problems are encountered with these rubber shoes. Because of the high friction on the rubber shoe, the horse's gait is altered. The normal gait for a horse involves a gliding motion of the horse's foot as it engages the ground. On natural soils, this gliding motion takes place, and the horse's gait is natural. However, when rubber shoes are used, the high friction of the rubber shoe prevents the horse's hoof from gliding forward as it initially engages the paving. This shortens the horse's gait from what it normally would be.
Another problem encountered with rubber shoes is that they are very difficult to keep on the horse. Conventional nails or screws do not provide a very secure attachment of the rubber shoe to the horse's hoof, and therefore, it is necessary to reattach the shoe much more often than is normally the case with metal shoes. Another problem encountered with rubber shoes is that they wear out quickly. There is also a need for enhancing the ability of a rubber horse shoe to mountain adequate traction on icy surfaces.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved horseshoe assembly having glide clips thereon.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved horseshoe assembly having a rubber pad provided with metal studs for gripping icy or slippery surfaces.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a horseshoe assembly having a metal plate attached to the horse's hoof, and having a rubber pad attached securely to the metal plate.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved horseshoe assembly which utilizes a rubber pad, but which also utilizes glide clips having a lower coefficient of friction than the rubber pad.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved horseshoe assembly using a rubber pad, but permitting the horse's hoof to glide a short distance over the supporting surface as it engages the supporting surface.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved horseshoe assembly utilizing a rubber pad which does not shorten the horse's gait as is often the case with present rubber pads being used.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved horseshoe assembly which permits a slight gliding action of the rubber shoe when it engages the supporting surface, but which ultimately frictionally engages the supporting surface when the horse's full weight is placed thereon.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved horseshoe assembly utilizing a rubber pad, and utilizing plastic clips which extend the life of the pad.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved horseshoe assembly which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.